coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8678 (8th July 2015)
Plot Gail treats the news of David and Kylie's reconciliation with bemusement. Tracy returns from London and isn't happy to find out that Deirdre's party is in the Rovers. Family and friends look forward to Deirdre's return. Kylie tells Sarah that Callum was all over her yesterday. Sarah dismisses it but is secretly worried. Cathy apologises to Roy for the way she treated him and suggests they have another go at decluttering. Roy agrees. Bev Unwin arrives in the Street and is nervous as she knocks on the door to No.1. Ken wonders why Deirdre isn't with her. Bev announces to Ken, Tracy and Audrey that Deirdre died that afternoon. As the Barlows struggle to digest the news, Bev tells them that she found Deirdre sitting in a deckchair in the garden and couldn't wake her. Ken is comforted that she died peacefully, from a suspected aneurysm. Tracy can't believe it and breaks down. Ken struggles to hold back the tears when Bev hands him Deirdre's glasses. Eileen and Michael go for a friendly meal at the bistro, planning to go to Deirdre's party later. Liz finds out about Deirdre's death when she calls at No.1 for the cake. She hugs Ken supportively and offers to tell the party-goers at the Rovers. Tracy doesn't feel re-assured that Deirdre didn't suffer - she wants her back. Bev feels guilty that Deirdre spent her last months with her. Sarah confronts Callum about Kylie, but ends up begging for forgiveness when he dumps her for not trusting him. Liz announces Deirdre's death to a stunned crowd at the Rovers. Emily is hit hard and is taken home by Rita. Roy forms a plan of action at Cathy's - finding her somewhere to sit. Tracy is upset when Audrey calls her "Tracylove", as Deirdre did, and cries over the cake. Having kept his composure for his family's sake, Ken breaks down in the yard with Steve, wondering what he's going to do without Deirdre. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Cathy Matthews's house - Living room Notes *First appearance of Bev Unwin since 22nd December 2006. *The episode features the off-screen death of Deirdre Barlow. The character had last appeared in Episode 8486 (8th October 2014) and actor Anne Kirkbride died on 19th January 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The end of an era arrives when Bev appears on the Barlows' doorstep with devastating news - Deirdre has passed away, leaving a devastated Ken and Tracy to contemplate life without her. The rest of the residents learn about the much-loved neighbour's death after gathering for what should have been her surprise 60th birthday party at The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,410,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2015 episodes